Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) are generally well known and have been relatively popular, and profitable, for a number of years. Such machines can be configured to offer a variety of casino or entertainment games, including for example, mechanical or electromechanical slot-type matching games, video games or electronic casino games, such as video poker, blackjack, keno, roulette, etc. As is generally known, such machines can accept wagers and compute a random game outcome from a group of potential outcomes. Some random outcomes can include both predetermined winning and non-winning/losing outcomes, with winning outcomes paying a multiple of a wager back to the player and non-winning outcomes paying nothing.
Although EGMs are well known in the art, it is desirable to offer players incentives to continue to play by making them more exciting and/or offering configurations which present the player with greater opportunity and perceived chances of winning. As will be understood by persons of ordinary skill in the art, embodiments presented herein address these desires.